


.

by Hhhkel



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hhhkel/pseuds/Hhhkel
Summary: 「喂，我說你，偶爾也稱讚我一下吧？」哪天會有一個完美的場合——讓他自然說出這樣的心願，嗎？
Relationships: Kyo/Shinya (Dir en grey)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	.

**Author's Note:**

> 清水攻受無差，繼續壓榨Live Talk的養分。

咚沙。

重物著地的聲音隔著層什麼而悶聲不清晰，復歸一陣短短的靜寂，然後才是，刻意壓低輕巧了的腳步聲。

乍聽之下是如此的體貼，門簾卻在下一瞬間，一聲招呼都沒有「刷」地被拉開；手中書本上方是出發前網購的夾式小夜燈，昏黃的光線透過扯開大敞的簾子，溢散到了床鋪之外。Shinya提了提下滑彎曲了的身體，緩緩轉頭，目光與外頭昏暗中唯一反射的薄光，交會。

眼前，不速之客正單手夾著被子，另一手插在口袋裡，刺青在扎實的臂膀上青黑猙獰，就這麼面無表情的站著，低頭像在審視著他。

Shinya沈默的咽了咽。

......明明是這副硬派的模樣。每次京就這麼出現，Shinya卻都覺得自己要產生錯覺，錯覺對方就像是個做了惡夢迫切想撒嬌耍賴的幼童，半夜匆匆從自己的床鋪跑下來，就這麼站在父母房門口盯著看。

是吧？害怕被罵卻又不肯獨自再回到可怕漆黑的房間，那樣的小小孩，更不用提再加上那極具欺騙性的身高，就更有說服力了。他慢吞吞的想，京小時候一定這麼做過，會不會像以前的自己一樣也在心裡暗自許願呢？祈禱只要站得夠久，大人總會醒來，將自己給撈上床，接著就可以擠在溫暖的床鋪中央，重新入睡。

思緒至此，Shinya默默向裡頭挪動。

沒有交談，也沒有招呼——最早的時候，會有一兩句怎樣都無所謂、逞強的藉口，Shinya懶得記，京也很快敏銳察覺到，再也不說了——京彎身鑽進來，自主地攤開自個兒帶來的被毯，側躺喬好姿勢，背對著Shinya的方向。

被打斷之前，他正舒服的靠在床頭，被毯蓋著大腿，享受睡前的閱讀時光。而等了又等，沒有等到預期中的步驟，Shinya皺了皺眉頭，安靜吐出一口氣。

他決定自己動手，越過對方，「刷」地重新拉上門簾，吸上磁釦。

一瞬間密閉了的空間，只剩下兩人份重疊的呼吸，填充靜謐。

緩緩地，悄悄地。

開始只是漆黑的髮梢貼到了毯子的邊緣，產生了靜電摩挲的細瑣聲響，窸窸窣窣，窸窸窣窣反覆，再來會是捲起了被毯以方便替換蜷曲的姿勢——

但是今天京卻忽然失去了耐心，閉上眼，他索性將上半身一提。

嘿咻。

腦袋便擱到了Shinya的腿上。  
早先躁動不安穩的淺眠而翻滾捲曲亂翹，京頭髮散亂的頭頂抵著Shinya的腰際，昏黃的燈光下熟悉的回憶與紛亂的思緒交錯，重疊。

Shinya什麼也沒問，什麼也沒說，京只是感覺到了視線，就只是看著，遠遠的看著，最多有些狀況外的歪了歪腦袋——Shinya一直是這樣，還是沒有張開眼，腦海中，京卻可以清晰勾勒出對方的神情。

即使是這種他不得不承認了脆弱的時刻，Shinya的目光也從不會讓京感到焦躁，沒有問，京就權當不存在、不知道，這樣的寬容，也正是此刻的他所最需要的。

京曲起大腿，背部弓起更貼近了身下的體溫，他拉上毯子過肩頭，他知道不一會兒，兩人份的熱度就會因此被圍困在中間，感覺就會像是被擁抱了一樣，這樣的小動作再熟練不過了——此刻，他總會慶幸自己嬌小的體格。

要是長得像團內某兩只巨塔一樣成熟高大，他想，肯定無法拉下面子像這樣跟Shinya撒嬌的吧？當然首先第一步，就完全擠不進這個小小的空間出局了，絕對。

手心收緊，京拽著被角使勁的像內裹起，像蠶繭，也像某種侷促不安的訊號，一而再再而三的，期望作為接收者的另一方能夠率先做出動作，主動靠近自己，他再彆扭而勉為其難的接受。

沒辦法，他有自覺的，他不是個坦率的人，就是這樣難搞的個性來著。

就這樣，一下子。  
幾秒鐘，幾分鐘，又或許經過了很多、很多個穩定的心跳以後。

骨感分明纖細的手，降落到了京的頭頂，規律反覆的，用彷彿在安撫小動物的手勢，一下一下輕柔梳理著京的髮絲，掌心細膩的撫過他的額頭。

接觸時，呼吸微窒——並不明顯，所以對方發現了也無所謂，他想。京始終閉著雙眼，表情沒有改變分毫。

或許因為對方身上乾淨的肥皂香氣，京總覺得Shinya有種難以形容、柔和的氣質，只要被包圍了，就像回到母親的溫暖之中，令人安心。 

Shinya的手，是鼓手的手，京慵懶恍惚地想。

有些粗糙，卻非常靈巧，一下一下摸著耳朵非常舒服，早先明明被吹飛到完全找不著的睡意湧了上來，讓京重新變的溫暖睏倦，就像...就像，回到了母親溫暖的懷抱裡，上小學以前趴在母親的腿上撒嬌那樣，每次洗完澡大叫著「耳朵進水了！」，被拽著按好用棉棒掏耳朵那樣，母親的聲音在上方又是哄又是威脅，那時的他，不知珍惜，只躁動不安總想著掙脫。

——如果用母性來形容硬邦邦的男人，來形容相處超過二十數年的同事，會很奇怪嗎？

管他呢。

京蹭著又靠近了些，裝作只是變換姿勢，非常無所謂的。

頭頂、臉頰、鼻尖，現在全都埋沒屬於Shinya的領域了，就這麼將軟肋交給對方，他滿足的喟嘆，沒錯，就裝作這麼若無其事的，很好。

——母性啊，陰柔氣質什麼的。但是，好像又不太一樣？

即使像這樣的依戀對方，接觸時，心跳也不會加速，不會有面對女性時，朦朧升溫、將要發生什麼的期待感，沒有想要成為對方的依靠、這樣些許害臊想法的時刻，空氣始終是舒緩的，沒有任何不確定、沒有吸引力緊繃牽動著自己。

這並非謊言，也沒必要在這種事情上說謊，此刻他會用母性形容Shinya，過去他也會毫不猶豫的在千人之前吐血撕裂皮膚，如果那是他的一部分，就是他的一部分，京從不認為性取向也好、自己的真實也好，有什麼遮掩的必要。

但是很可惜，不是的。

儘管接觸不會讓他感到排斥噁心，相反，一點不舒服的感覺都沒有，但他並不喜歡男人。戀愛意義上的喜歡，性愛意義上的喜歡，都是——這仍舊是過去如此，未來也不會改變的事實。

明明原有的陰鬱、狂亂的像是風暴的胡思亂想，都能因為對方而暫時歇息，隨著睡意逐漸模糊遠去。

所以真的，很可惜。

要是所有情感，都能像此刻一般純粹，不需多想，更沒有負擔，一定能夠變得輕鬆吧？京仔細思考，心底的想法或許一直是如此，所以每當被Shinya的暖意或者過分直接的單純包圍時，淡淡的遺憾，才會一再浮現。

但是，那樣的他就不會是「京」了，那樣的京，或許也就不會依戀著Shinya。

所以，僅僅是想想罷了，最終，他都只是變得更加貪戀珍惜，更加沈浸在對方輕巧的，感覺總有些怯生生的觸碰之中。

沒有更近一步的念頭，也沒有思考為什麼想要這麼做、必須這麼做的必要性。

自然而然，好像就該是如此。

……Shinya對他來說，是這樣的存在。

竭盡心思控制好些細震顫，京將單邊眼睛擠開一條難以被察覺的細縫，悄悄向上看。

模糊晃動的影子是Shinya的手，遮掩住大半光線的，則是這趟旅程中Shinya手裡好像始終不離的書本，京暗自想，遮擋燈照這樣的事，是對方確實貼心考慮到了自己，還是只是巧合呢？

如果是有心的舉動，或許他也可以稍微更正，自己思考謬誤的部分。

例如說，期待什麼的，還是...或許，有那麼一點的。

Shinya，會有主動開口向自己說話的一天嗎？

像很久很久以前——Shinya忽然決定透露給京，也只有京，家裡的電話號碼，那樣。

明明他的腦子向來是那麼健忘的，當時驚喜、胸口一下子溫暖起來的成就感卻從沒有丟失過，意識到自己是被信賴著的，比其他團員佔據了更「特別」的位置——那樣淡淡驕傲的感受，還想再有。

雖然討厭無所謂的寒暄問候， Shinya的話，絕對不會是僅僅出於客套才說出口，他就是這麼莫名地確信，所以像這樣，摸摸他的頭的時候，京其實不介意聽對方說些無關緊要的事。

還有，像這樣，有些不確定的試探著自己的體溫的時候——說些同樣溫暖的、確認的話語。

此刻，禁不住發癢的感覺，京搖頭笑了笑，躲開了Shinya的手，又很快雙手環過了對方的腰，柔軟之下是非常扎實的觸感，他輕輕抱著用側臉貼了上去。

說來可恥也有利用人的嫌疑，京承認自己在身體不舒服的時候，確實更容易越過面子的阻礙，跑來Shinya身邊。

......也因此，當年最終倒下進了醫院的那次，也是Shinya最早發現不對勁。

京還記得那樣的眼神。

側臉、後背，台下、台上，緊盯不放， Shinya始終看著自己，卻什麼也沒有說，自始至終，一句也沒問，京甚至不清楚他有沒有搞懂情況，卻選擇在這樣的狀態下盲目的信任，甚至幫忙隱瞞了病況，好像能夠越過一切閱讀自己的想法似的。

所以京想，自己大概這輩子都忘不了。

最終頻繁到每晚都爬到Shinya身邊才能入眠的時候，咳嗽發冷的摟著Shinya，連精神都開始模模糊糊，腦袋少數清晰的念頭，除了不能倒下、除了必須爬起來繼續歌唱，就只有，只有，這個人...愈發溫柔安撫自己的Shinya，為什麼忍耐了夜覆一夜被激烈咳嗽聲打擾的睡眠，為什麼，什麼都沒有說呢，為什麼不抱怨，不像其他人一樣介入制止，憤怒也好、哀求也好，或者順帶發表意見，仗著京對他「不一樣」的態度耍賴任性，什麼都好，Shinya通通都沒有，只是靜靜的看著京，看的他心虛，明明難受到感覺快死掉的是自己，卻好像還是個負心漢大壞人似的。

——跟自己一起亂來，Shinya明明才是大笨蛋，傻透了，真的啊，現實角度來講，DIR EN GREY要是搞沒了主唱該怎麼辦。大家一起喝西北風嗎？

......那時，明明不是夜晚，也不是無言共享的被單之下，恍惚卻有誰整理好自己因為趴著喘息散亂的頭髮，細心擦乾了額頭上的冷汗，在精神狀態再加上轟隆隆嘈雜激烈的吶喊之下，他都要以為是幻覺。

獨獨屬於那個人的氣音，卻無比真實的貼在耳後。

『加油。京的話，可以的。』

背後，有誰，用力的推了一把。體溫難得地低於京自身。

事到如今，上台以後的一切，下台以後的一切，據說面朝下撲倒，工作人員陷入混亂，京其實什麼都不記得了——真的不記得了，可是墜入漆黑時，他卻隱約直覺有誰會支撐住自己，所以，一點恐懼都沒有。

『沒事的，京盡全力的背影，很、帥氣哦。』

『先睡一下，沒關係，剩下的、交給我們。』

而他希望自己確實如同斷片前記憶的那般，拼盡了最後的力氣，點了點頭。

——人去哪了啊，騙子。

獨自在病房裡醒來，還沒從藥物綿軟的作用緩過勁，京記得自己就開始生起悶氣。

為什麼Shinya明明了解自己，擁有著相同的決心，甚至二話不說包容了自己讀作「決意」的任性，卻不肯和自己說說話呢？

生病成那樣的經驗是絕對不想、也不可能再重來了，但京卻發現自己念念不忘，最後的最後，那般低沈的令人安心，溫柔的嗓音。

他想...要是表演完的時候，Shinya能夠再次稱讚自己「做的好」，就好了。

那樣的話，當時來不及也沒有力氣回應的心情，就可以順勢盡數傳遞給對方，『謝謝』、『對了，你還記得那時候嗎？』、『話說你跑去哪了幹什麼不多來醫院看我』、緊接著『對不起啊，讓你擔心了』、『Shinya有什麼煩惱的需要幫忙的地方，也可以找我哦。』

......之類的。

這些隱隱羞恥的渴望執著到了現在，簡直要成為了那場病痛留下來、糾纏不休的後遺症。

諸如此類瑣碎的幻想，簡直就像童年妄想成為卡通人物的白日夢一樣可笑，可是沒辦法，他就是這樣麻煩又愛多想的傢伙，台上以外的地方，雖然竭盡全力做個誠實的人，但他知道自己依然不夠坦率，而雖然有自知之明，卻又麻煩地一點都沒有要改變的意思。

像是現在，他覺得Shinya要是能夠像剛才一樣按摩他的太陽穴就好了，頭痛舒緩了很多，可是他同時不確定對方會不會偷偷的笑自己，對方不是女孩子，更不是自己的交往或者曖昧的對象，要是踩著奇怪的界線，露出過於親暱柔軟的一面，那樣太害臊了，不行。

所以，還是這樣，裝作沒有很可惜，說服自己繼續摸摸頭也不錯的。 

身體逐漸放鬆舒服了，心裏的需求就爭先恐後的湧上來，京翻身向下將臉完全埋在Shinya的身上，這樣若是不小心露出了絕對會洩漏些什麼的表情，就不會被看見了。

……計劃完美，藏是藏好了，但感覺有點寂寞，Shinya的氣息明明又更加親近了些，這個角度眼睛瞇成隙縫的把戲不能用了，眼前一片漆黑。

啊啊，不行，果然還是想更加接近這個難懂的傢伙。

想要被稱讚。

想要成為特別的。

說起來，二十多年還搞不定，什麼啊。

京深呼吸了一口氣，又無聲的吐了出來，Shinya忽然動了動，看來似乎被他的氣息弄的發癢，京終於舒坦了些，壞心眼的勾起嘴角。

——喂，偶爾也稱讚我一下吧？

會有機會，哪天出現完美的場合，讓他能夠自然說出這樣的話嗎？

如果Shinya肯說出讚美自己，好聽的話語......

京就可以順勢說出想好很久很久的心底話，Shinya也做的不錯，回頭看的時候啊發現了喔，Shinya擊鼓的姿勢很優雅，凜然的就像童話裡的王子——不，這樣好像太過了，那——拍子都踩的很準，對了還有，如果我下次跑到你的鼓座前面唱歌，可以給點反應嗎？......嗯，這樣是不是像在質問，Shinya很膽小的其實，可能會不小心嚇退對方，以後稱讚啊反應什麼的可能就又沒有了，不要。

那......

果然還是，直接說吧？最想表達的心情。

Shinya很努力，辛苦了。

今後，也一起繼續加油吧。

如果能夠在面對面時如此地坦率，Shinya會有什麼反應呢？手足無措，抬起頭露出有些驚訝的表情？還是很快又羞澀的笑著，說出一聲好久沒聽見的「謝謝」？

......如果有這麼一天。

......到了那時候。

京反覆推演著各種情境，感覺意識正緩緩地遠去，卻一點兒也沒有阻止，或早先想要放聲尖叫的焦躁，他正在放任自己陷入睡眠。

因為，京知道這次，夢裡將不再是窒息狂暴的混亂，幸運的話——

溫柔的想像，會在睡夢中實現也說不定。

最開始注意到的是，折疊簾子底下晃動的光影斑塊，然後，恍然才像從深深的水中浮起，撥開晃動的水花，意識一點一點逐漸清晰。

……天亮了。

Shinya躺著不動，側耳聽著身旁另一道並不屬於自己的呼吸聲。

緩緩地眨眼，起伏的布團是聲音的來源。

昨晚，又和京兩人非常剛好的塞在一起，睡了一覺。

到底為什麼不守規矩睡自己的床呢？...不知道。  
有什麼非這麼做不可的理由嗎？...不知道。

其實Shinya心裏有點疑問，但想想並沒有迫切必須得到答案的理由，那也就算了。

反正也不是什麼要緊或是討厭的事。

他喜歡穩定規律的拍子，所以很快就發現了，身旁添加另一個人的溫度，另一個人的呼吸節奏，習慣了有助睡眠，數著數著就到了香甜的夢裡。

Shinya正對京的睡臉，伸手戳了戳對方的臉頰，偷偷笑了。

心情一下子放晴，Shinya感覺自己像個興奮幹壞事的小孩，京醒著的話絕對不敢這麼做的事情，那就偏要趁現在，拼命做——晃了晃京的肩膀，又拉扯對方的棉質T恤，捏鼻子，鬼臉，肆無忌憚的撒野——直到京的眼皮開始快速顫動，才飛快收手，在對方睜眼時，完美的回歸了一臉無辜的模樣，若無其事的坐了起來。

他低頭觀察著京，在睡著與清醒的邊緣掙扎，京反反覆覆眨眼，迷迷糊糊的趴著半抬起頭，頭髮全都七橫八豎的亂翹一通，一下子就將Shinya的注意力給吸引了過去，手癢的再次伸手，但這次是認真的。

他捧起擺正對方的下巴，喬好高度，開始細心的替京擄順。

而京根本還沒清醒，咚地一下瞬間重回睡意的懷抱，腦袋撞他的胸口上。

Shinya猶豫了會兒，沒有急著再重新喚醒對方，轉而動作輕巧的越過京拾起床頭的手機，阻擋了視角看不見的關係，他胡亂摸索著，直到兩只小巧的白色耳機收到了掌心，才重新用單手輕輕按著京的後腦，改換了姿勢。

兩人肩靠著肩，背後則是床頭的薄板牆。 

瞥—— 

Shinya上下滑動手機播放清單，有些心不在焉，眼睛悄悄飄向身邊。

京的眉頭皺起，氣息比剛才躺平睡著的時候重了些，卻依舊緊閉雙眼，靠著Shinya打盹。

Shinya用指尖按揉著，試圖撫平對方眉心深深的皺痕。

說實話，他一直覺得平時的京有點可怕的。

雖然這麼多年下來，想要閃避一公尺的本能早就沒有了，甚至還壯起膽子吵過幾次架，但說不清楚是改不掉的習慣還是什麼，碰上京他總會發現自己變的猶豫，變得特別小心翼翼。

他還記得最開始的第一印象，講話的語氣像是不良少年要吵架掄拳頭打人一樣，所以不管對方跟自己說什麼，他其實都興致缺缺，直到......

...嚏。

一旁，京忽然打了個噴嚏，吸了吸鼻子。

咦，心裡頭想壞話也會靈驗嗎？Shinya驚奇的眨眨眼，一邊卻不忘伸手拽起隨著早先動作落到一旁的被子，重新蓋到京的身上。

——對了，直到那次吧。

『什麼呀，Shinya太過分了，』京大肆抗議的那次，睜大了眼睛——『我很兇？你說我很兇？？』他說，『我對你講話已經很溫柔了哦？——不信？不信你聽我跟其他人說話比比看。太過分了！』

採訪進行中，從來都只有京會這樣不管不顧的愛說什麼說什麼，當下他愣愣的完全不知道該怎麼辦，索性也就沒有反應了，可是後來，Shinya真的有照著對方的話，用心比較。

好像，是真的。

不如說一旦留心了，就非常明顯。京不會對自己使用過多的語助詞，甚至連音量都放小了。

說不清胸口鼓鼓的感覺是什麼心情，Shinya只知道在意識到的瞬間——恐懼忽然就這麼，消散而去。

所以事到如今，Shinya已經不會特別害怕對方，那為什麼相處的模式還是沒有改變呢？

其實，他也好奇。

甚至也曾經認真思考過這個問題。

結論卻只有——

或許...似乎...他和京一起，變懶了？

誤會解開了，京再也沒有特別需要澄清、需要表達給Shinya的『真相』，而Shinya也不再擔心沒有好好回答可能會被揍，所以好像，就可以一起安心省力不說話了呢。

愣愣的這麼想著，一只攤平的手掌，忽然伸到了眼前。

Shinya回過神，只見京眼睛半閉著，卻勉為其難地甩動手掌，好像正示意著什麼。

Shinya想了想，想了又想——靈光一閃，他立刻拽下一邊藍芽耳機，放到了京的手裡。

掌心收攏，京接受了...代表，答案正確！

Shinya彎起嘴角，心裡有些莫名瑣碎的成就感，從對方拿走自己單邊的耳機直到將耳塞塞好，他都這麼注視著對方，一面愉悅地重新拾起手機，點選溫柔旋律的治癒音樂清單。

......其實有一瞬間，他的手指就差一點，差一點點順從本心往旁邊偏一格——使用「京的尖叫」清單，惡趣味的把人轟醒。

但也就是想想而已。他想，如果這麼做，平時對自己溫柔的京也會變身暴怒的夜叉吧。

再說，所有團員和工作人員清醒之前，不可避免的四處移動製造日常雜音之前，京靠在他的肩頭，他很享受這樣片刻的寧靜。

還不想要，這麼快結束。

明明是只要在巡演途中就再相似不過的早晨，卻怎麼也不會膩，有時，慣常按照精準的腦內時間表活動的Shinya，甚至願意因此打破了規律，起的晚了。

起晚了，拉開簾子雙腳落地，目光便會不可避免對上哪個路過的、咬著牙刷單邊穿著襪子的團員，不論手中做到一半的是什麼事，對方總會睜大眼睛，目光在Shinya和身旁開始面露不滿的京之間開始激烈來回。

Shinya並不害怕視線，也不擔心直面他人的疑問，而且問的人甚至會比自己還尷尬隱晦呢，更不用說...也沒什麼好隱藏的，那些問題他沒想過，或者也根本沒問過京，雖然是當事人，卻或許比旁觀者還一點兒頭緒都沒有。

之所以像這樣提早起床沒有特別的理由，只是因為Shinya想做，Shinya享受這樣只屬於兩人的空間，那樣閉鎖的、隱蔽的秘密感，就像小時候跳過後山的小溪，爬過土坑，在亂石堆上方插上樹枝，建立了自己的「秘密基地」那樣令人開心。

只屬於兩人的秘密。  
Shinya喜歡。

大多時候，Shinya都是帶著樂趣與玩耍的眼光看著外人拼命揣測，拼命旁敲側擊，在意心急的不得了卻又不敢質問，特別好玩。

他不知道京是怎麼想的，但是會反覆出現在自己身邊，就代表著事情本身沒有被排斥，那麼要賦予什麼意義，就完全是自己的自由。

嗯。他決定了，就是這樣。

反正啊，就算問了，京也只會嘴上不饒人、露出那樣奸詐狡猾的眼神吧？

『咦，Shinya是這樣想的嗎？』

『那就當作是這樣吧～』

『我沒有說，是你說的——』

哼哼著旋律，顧左右而言他，這樣的畫面再熟悉不過，京會一邊得意的笑著，大大的眼睛裡光閃呀閃，雙手插在口袋裡，歪著腦袋看向自己；用俏皮的話語巧妙閃避問題，京總是這樣，相處了二十幾年，比所有的團員都還要久，他實在太過瞭解了，Shinya可不是遲鈍的笨蛋。

所以，才不會問呢，偏不讓京得逞。

……

話是這麼說。

有時候他還是會忍不住偷偷想，不知道京自己有沒有注意到。

Shinya看得很清楚，京真的是個嘴上總愛耍人佔人便宜，行動卻非常、非常坦率的人哦，一下子就輕易能夠看懂了，所以，對他來說，更節省了雞同鴨講試圖溝通的氣力。

例如現在，雖然表情一點變化都沒有，卻點著頭開始跟著節拍輕哼，Shinya知道京喜歡這首歌，之後可能還會搶過自己的手機，擅自查看歌名。

雖然有點困擾，但——Shinya其實並不太介意。

因為，可愛。

他也並不覺得這麼形容一位四十多的男人有什麼問題，畢竟歌迷也都說自己很可愛的，不是嗎？所以說，這是最棒的評價之一，他跟京，很像的。

滿足的呼出一口氣，Shinya將自己的毯子又分出了一半，細心地替京補上了第二層，昨晚聽起來呼吸就有些沉，不知道是不是快要著涼了，那可不行。

他伸出手，試圖在不打擾對方的情況下蓋好被子，京卻轉身直接拉拽著Shinya重新躺下，面對面靠在一起，就像是玩累的孩子東倒西歪躺在地上午睡，那樣。

如此——

虛浮的話語，一點都不需要。

既然都在同張毛毯下，Shinya便理所當然的更加蹭近靠緊了些，互相溫暖依靠的體溫，讓連日奔波演出緊繃的肌肉都放鬆了下來，該睡個舒舒服服的回籠覺了，邊想著，他邊打了個大大的呵欠，身旁卻忽然傳來了笑聲。

Shinya睜眼，正好看著京伸手，輕扣自己的額頭。

......不需要向任何人證明，更不需要用執著的疑問定義清晰。

Shinya不平的噘嘴，反手用被子直接罩住了對方的腦袋，卻差點兒被京戳中肚子，兩人一來一往非常幼稚的打鬧起來，這下可好，睡意全都飛散光光——

是啊，像這樣，只要在一起的時光能夠繼續，就是兩人之間，最最真摯的答案。

.

**Author's Note:**

> 同樣是睡覺，跟DT組完全是不同的畫風。
> 
> 是說這兩人，從頭到尾沒有交流半個字呢（笑）


End file.
